Le Joyau du Roi
by clelya
Summary: Thorin contemple Erebor du haut de la cascade gelée. Azog est mort et le Roi Sous la Montagne dans ses pensées. Un seul être les hante depuis leur départ de la Comté, une jeune Hobbite décidément pas comme les autres : la belle Bilbo Baggins. Pensées secrète d'un Roi au désespoir alors qu'une cambrioleuse accourt vers lui... femBilbo/Thorin, OS


**Bonjour à tous et à toute, je vous retrouve pour ma première OS, c'est donc une femBilbo/Thorin parce que je suis fan de ce gros fantasme ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis par Reviews : elles me font toujours énormément  plaisir !**

 **Les personnages/lieux/intrigues sont de Tolkièn et inspiré des films (discutables) de Peter Jackson, seul le personnage de Bilbo Baggins a été modifié car, pour celles/ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, ici il s'agit d'une femme !**

 **Pardonnez moi les fautes d'orthographes/grammaires/conjugaisons qui m'auraient échappé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le Joyau du Roi

Il se rappelait très bien de la nuit où il l'avait rencontré : il s'était perdu peu avant Hobbitbourg ce qui avait considérablement augmenté son itinéraire...et sa mauvaise humeur. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'aucun de ses frères nains ne prendraient part à sa noble quête pour reconquérir son domaine perdu sous prétexte que son titre de propriété, à savoir l'Arkenstone, lui avait était retiré par un dragon crasseux ! Et c'était dans ses sombres pensées qu'il avait franchi le seuil du trou dans lequel vivait la jeune femme.

Ce qui l'avait tout d'abord frappé chez elle s'était sa morphologie : loin d'être rondouillarde et joufflue comme la plupart de celles de sa race, la Hobbite était svelte et athlétique ! Ensuite, son accoutrement : elle ne portait non pas une robe de toile aux couleurs pâles mais un pantalon que retenait une pair de bretelle par dessus une chemise blanche ! Des vêtements d'homme ! Et enfin ses yeux... Généralement, quand lui Thorin Oakenshield, faisait son entrée dans un lieu nouveau, chacun prenait bien garde à ne pas croiser le regard du prince nain car tous le craignaient autant qu'ils l'admiraient. Mais cette petite effrontée n'avait pas hésité cinq secondes à planter son grand regard bleu dans les yeux de Thorin !

Immédiatement elle lui avait déplut.

-Gandalf, quelqu'un veut-il bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici pour qu'une bande de nain investisse de manière aussi grossière ma demeure sans que personne ne m'en est avertie ?

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un seul trait sans reprendre son souffle. Non, elle ne lui plaisait pas !

Alors pourquoi son cœur s'était-il serré brusquement quand il avait posé ses yeux sur son visage endormit, juste avant le départ ? Le calme de sa respiration, le frémissement de ses lèvres rondes laissant s'écouler les souffles, les plissements de ses paupières tandis qu'elle rêvait... Il avait même replacé une de ses mèches miels derrière son oreille pour ne pas qu'elle vienne troubler son sommeil. Et une petite voix dans le coin de son esprit n'avait cessé de répéter au prince qu'il avait envie que la Hobbite les accompagne, qu'elle le voit couronné sous Erebor, Smaug gisant à ses pieds ! Le nain avait secoué sa tête, tentant de s'en changer les idées avant de sortir à la suite des autres vers la Montagne Solitaire.

Il se rappelait la joie qui avait subitement gonflé son cœur en la voyant arriver vers la compagnie, clamant « **je l'ai signé, je l'ai signé** » tout en brandissant le long contrat de Balin ! Un corsage vert avait alors remplacé les bretelles et un pantalon brun lui arrivant peu après les genoux composaient sa tenue de voyage. Il avait gravé ce souvenir dans sa mémoire ! Oh comme il l'avait trouvé jolie ! Cela n'avait fait qu'aggravé l'humeur passablement mauvaise du futur roi : les sentiments le rendrait faible ! Autant s'en débarrasser : il lui fallait absolument faire disparaître le sourire du visage de Bilbo Baggins avant qu'il ne le ravage.

Alors il avait poussé la jeune femme à bout : il voulait qu'elle le déteste ! Mais Bilbo était une jeune femme perspicace et elle sentait que quelque chose tracassait le nain. Et elle avait encaissé tout : les remarques désobligeantes, les rabrouements et les sautes d'humeurs de Thorin. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir dans la demeure de Maître Elrond à Imladris où elle avait fait son entrée dans une robe de velours bleue nuit qui mettait en valeur la courbe de ses hanches et ses beaux yeux azurs. Ses cheveux miels coiffés à la naine laissaient percevoir la forme élancée de son visage et la douceur de sa peau pâle. Les nains avaient acclamé leur cambrioleuse à l'aide de grands cris et de sifflements qui avaient fait rosir la Hobbite, qui avait osé un timide regard dans la direction de Thorin. Oh comme il se souvenait de son regard brûlant ! Il n'avait rien laissé paraître, lui refusant toute affection d'aucunes sortes ! Et l'air blessé de la jeune femme lui avait confirmé qu'il avait réussi...

Mais quand il l'avait perdu peu après les mines de Globlinville, Thorin Oakenshield avait bien cru mourir d'angoisse ! Et une fois de plus, dans le but de faire taire son âme, il l'avait rabaissé. Et Bilbo était réapparue de derrière un arbre comme par enchantement et s'était plantée devant lui :

 **-Bien sûr que j'aime mon chez moi, et il me manque ! Mon fauteuil me manque, mes livres et ma porcelaine ! Mon jardin, mes arbres, mes fleurs ! Tout chez moi me manque ! Mais j'ai accepté de vous aider parce que vous, votre chez vous vous a été arraché ! Je n'attend aucune reconnaissance, ni aucune sympathie...simplement de la compréhension...**

Et elle était repartie. C'était la première fois qu'elle se dressait devant lui ! Et il l'avait admiré pour ça ! Mais un de ses plus beaux souvenirs de la Hobbite restait son image au milieu des flammes, se dressant entre lui et Azog le Profanateur, le menaçant de sa petite Sting trouvée chez les trolls. Au péril de sa vie elle avait défendue la sienne ! Ses cheveux avaient paru s'embraser et ses yeux avait illuminé ce décor apocalyptique de bonté. Peu après, il l'avait serré contre lui pour la première fois, enfouissant son visage au milieu de la chevelure blonde et bouclée de Bilbo. Le contact n'avait duré que quelque secondes et il avait trouvé cela délicieux ! Le parfum de ses cheveux, la délicatesse de son cou... Il se souvenait du frisson de la Hobbite quand il avait effleuré sa peau, son regard éclatant quand il lui avait dit qu'il s'était trompé sur elle, la joie de son expression quand elle avait réalisé que le nain avait finit de la torturer...

Le reste du voyage avait été chaotique mais toujours Bilbo était restée fidèle à son poste : les délivrant des araignées, descendantes d'Ungoliant, puis des elfes et enfin du dragon Smaug ! Thorin s'était fait plus de souci pour Bilbo qu'il ne l'avait montré bien qu'il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'elle n'échoue ou abandonne... Mais elle avait été parfaite ! Et Smaug était mort et lui était devenu Roi sous la Montagne ! Et même si Thorin avait sombré quelques temps dans la folie, son accroche à la réalité était restée Bilbo Baggins, Hobbite de la Comté...

Et là, un soir avant la bataille, au milieu des joyaux, dans sa folie, il lui avait avoué son inclination pour elle. Il avait promis la couvrir de trésors et de diamants pour la rendre plus éclatante encore que les étoiles du Seigneur Elfe ! Mais elle avait refusé, disant simplement le vouloir lui. Alors doucement il avait fait glisser les vêtements de la Hobbite au milieu de l'or, la faisant rougir et l'avait adoré : joyau parmi les joyaux, la couvrant de baisés charnels, savourant enfin leur union tant désirée, la recouvrant de ses bras puissants. Thorin avait capturé la plus belle merveille de sa collection. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormit mais au matin, la Hobbite avait filé et l'avait trahit. Combien il avait furieux ? Il ne saurait le dire... Il l'avait maudite, lui promettant une mort certaine si elle reparaissait un jour devant lui...

Il avait compris son erreur peu de temps après cela, Bilbo l'avait sauvé de lui-même et il n'avait plus pensé qu'à la retrouvé, leurs retrouvailles après la bataille l'avaient ravis d'avance. Il avait chargé aux côtés de ses neveux et de son cousin et avait été débusquer l'orque pâle dans son nid. Et encore une fois Bilbo lui avait sauvé la vie, l'empêchant de tomber dans un piège. Il lui avait demandé de se mettre à l'abri, l'embrassant sur le front mais une fois encore elle n'avait pas écouté et avait été assommée ! Mais assommée elle semblait morte et aucun orque ne se soucierait plus d'elle. Alors il avait été trouver Azog et Thorin l'avait combattu. Et vaincu. Et à présent il était là, aux limites de la cascade gelée, à contempler Erebor où il ne retournait pas et à se rappeler les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Car Thorin allait mourir : le Profanateur l'avait percé de sa lame et il se vidait de son sang. Il se sentit choir en arrière mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'en empêcher.

 **-THORIN !**

Il entendit Bilbo crier et plus aucun autre son que le bruit de ses pas sur la glace ne compta. Il la sentit se mettre vivement à genoux tout contre lui et il sentit ses mains délicates dégager la blessure aussi doucement que possible, puis hoqueter et retenir un sanglot.

 **-Je suis heureux de te quitter en ami** , lui dit-il.

 **-Ne dit pas cela, lui répondit-elle, les aigles, les aigles vont arriver !**

 **-Il est trop tard...tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Bilbo ?**

 **-Non tu ne peux pas !** , elle prit la main dur roi nain pour la poser contre sa ventre, **tu ne peux pas** , cria-t-elle

Thorin sentit son cœur se gonfler une dernière fois de joie et il trouva la force d'écarter la main en grand pour poser sa paume tout contre la jeune femme qui avait partagé une courte, mais bien joyeuse, période de sa vie et qui, une ultime fois, le remplissait de joie lui faisant le plus merveilleux des présents.

 **-La lignée de Durin...perdurera** , réussit-il à murmurer.

Et Thorin Oakenshield sentit la vie le quitter, il regarda encore le visage de l'être tant aimé et son sourire au milieu des larmes afin de le graver dans son âme pour l'éternité. Il était heureux de laisser un descendant sur Arda mais tellement triste de ne pouvoir rester auprès de lui et sa mère. Ils auraient formé la famille royale la plus atypique de toute la Terre du Milieu : un roi nain follement épris d'un Hobbite cambrioleuse, et un petit prince semi-nain.

Telle fût la dernière pensée de Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi d'Erebor, Royaume sous la Montagne.


End file.
